Flanders logbook
by lizardgrunt
Summary: a random page from the logbook of Flanders during WW1 warning: oc Flanders cursing and it probably sucks.


**I ****own ****nothing****.****  
****except this ****oc ****of flanders****.**

_Logbook, PVT. Marc (Vlaanderen) Peeters. 1__ste__ linie._

_January/15/1917._

_Hell, and __yet __another day __longer in __this fucking __war__._

_This __stupid __war __is now __already __go on for four years. FOUR FUCKING YEARS!_

_and I__do not even know __why._

_Because I __thought __Belgium __had said __that we __were neutral__._

_So __why __is __that __German __bastard __than __fighting __against us__.  
__I __thought he __had a quarrel __with __France__._

_Not __that I __blame __him __for __that__._

_I'll __sure __bet __Wallonia __has __something __to do with __that._

_She and franc always put_ _their_ _nose_ _in someone __else_ _business._

_Well __they __are not the __only ones._

_I now more people who always have to meddle in others affairs._

_Ugh do they never take a break, they are bombarding us for ours now. _

_VERDOMDE ROTMOFFEN!_

_Why don't they stop bombarding us so I can get some sleep._

_I'm just to tired from all those bombs and gunfire and those fucking gas attacks._

_God damn every single war it's the same thing._

_Belgium is safe with the other nations far behind the lines.(well except for that Canadian guy.)_

_My sister Wallonia is with the other staff members safe in some sort of bunker. (also far away.)_

_And I fucking lucky Flanders I'm stuck on the frontline in this fucking muddy shithole._

_Why? Because __they think__I__'m __a fucking __peasant! That's why!_

_Stupid bitch Wallonia why did she got to be commander again, she's always get to be commander._

_Well lucky for us Belgium always get decide in the end._

_Or the Belgian army would no longer exist with her in command._

_Wallonia would send us all to our dead._

_By joining France and one of his so called master plans to defeat Germany._

_Or try to make a gap in their defense herself by sending us to our doom._

_God damn she even never has seen the frontlines herself._

_But she always gets the credit while I and my boys always risk our lives out there on the battlefield._

_She does not feel those gas attacks or when somebody gets shot or the shrapnel that flies everywhere._

_Why ? Because all these soldiers around me are al just Flemish farmers and their suns._

_No she and her Walloons are officers and high ranking personnel always safe from gas and shrapnel._

_Never on the frontline except to bark orders at us and almost no one understand them._

_because they bark them in French framers don't speak French._

_Some of those unlucky rich boys and doctor suns they understand those damn Walloons._

_But they are always crying I'm ashamed to call them Flemish._

_They do not have the loin heart the rest of us has._

_Well they speak Flemish with a horrible French accent but at least they can. _

_Not like dose damn Walloons they just bark in French and when they finely now that most don't understand, they just say __Et pour les flamands, la même chose_.

_What just means: and for the Flemish the same thing._

_Fucking dirty bitches!_

_when this war is over I'm going to revolt against her and those damn Walloons and declare myself Independent._

_So no more listening to that little piece of shit she is._

_Free to choose my own leaders and to speak my __language freely._

_No more forced French no more discrimination for me and my people._

_LANG LEVEN DE VLAAMSE LEEUW!_

_Ha I Will show them all every single one of them._

_Wallonia ,Belgium, the Netherlands, France , Germany…_

_They will never bother me again._

_And then I'm going make the strongest bravest army of all of Europe and they will never invade me again HA! _

_Hell do they really never stop bombing us, they must be running out of ammunition pretty soon at this rate._

_Well I must admit I will miss Belgium she's friendly and can speak Flemish without accent._

_Hell I have helped her out in war many times._

_We have fought against everyone surrounding us at least once._

_We fought against France together, I helped her and Spain fight against the Netherlands._

_And some other people._

_Well only to protect my people and city's like Antwerp , Ghent, Bruges… _

_Well it's not really fair for her is it?_

_HELL! Why does she like my sister more she's a backstabbing bitch._

_Always side with Franc damn bastard._

_I never forgive him or Netherlands for stealing my territory. (zeeuws Flanders and French Flanders.)_

_And damn Wallonia for always bitching on me._

_Hell with Belgium she can go to Wallonia she likes her more than me._

_So she doesn't need me at all._

_I declare myself independent when all of this is over._

_Because I know how it's going to be Wallonia gets a victory parade, and I can clean up the mess._

_Hell they probably do not even mention me in the history books. _

_Well enough of that shit._

_Something new._

_Every day I see new faces in the trench._

_I still remember when we dug it back in 1914._

_All those boys I dug this trench with are dead now._

_All of them where young men between 18-25 years._

_They all had a live, friends, family ,loved ones but it doesn't matter anymore there all dead now. _

_There replacement ,The fresh meat, is not even grown up mostly kids of only fourteen years old._

_They should be home drinking milk helping their mothers or something like that._

_Not be here on the frontline war is no game._

_DAMN THOSE ARTILERY STRIKES ARE REALY GETTING ON MY NERVES!_

_Ugh now it's beginning to rain hell it can't get any worse than that._

_Must find a dry spot before continue writing._

_It has taken an half hour to find a dugout. (that wasn't flooded.) _

_But I'm dry now._

_It sounds like the moffen finely stop bombing us, well the rain is good for something at least._

_Hell I wonder what my sister and Belgium are planning now?_

_I hope its noting to worry about?_

_Damn I'm too tired now, better get some sleep._

_Well call it to an end for today._

**Translation.**

**Dutch.**

**Vlaanderen – Flanders.**

**Verdomde rotmoffen – damn krauts, bloody jerrys.**

**Moffen – krauts, Jerrys.**

**Lang leven de Vlaamse leeuw – long live the Flemish loin.**

**French.**

**Et pour les flamands, la même chose – and for the Flemish the same thing.**

**This was my first fan fiction so tell me its super bad or not. **

**This story shows how the Belgian foot soldiers (90% Flemish)felt against their**

**Commanding officers (90% Walloon) and some of the unfair discriminating things the Walloons did to the Flemish people of Belgium like forced ****Frenchification at schools work and on public places**

**Also to become officer you had to be rich and could**** speak ****French mostly Walloons back then.**

yes I am a Flemish Belgian no I'm not a separatist I have nothing against Walloon Belgians. this was not meant to offend anyone.


End file.
